Teatime Interruption
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: Arthur and Matthew were having a peaceful time outside when somebody crashed into their tea party with a camera and a helicopter... Human names used. Implied EnglandXCanada/ArthurXMatthew and hints of AmericaXCanada/AlfredXMatthew and EnglandXFrance/ArthurXFrancis. Cover made by FrozenSeashell on deviantArt.


**Eugene: **Ok, I actually wrote this some time ago, but I wasn't able to post this until now. Anyway, this is for FrozenSeashell, who's a great Hetalia artist in deviantArt (did you know she lives in the same province as me?). She can draw great Hetalia/Pokemon art as well as cute EnglandXCanada pics. ^^ This one-shot here is inspired by one of her pics, which is called "Teatime Interruption". If you wanna see the pic, there'll be a link on my profile. I'm using human names only for this… ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

"I must say, Matthew, it's nice to spend some time like this. Don't you agree?" Arthur stated with a smile. He blew on his hot tea to cool it down.

Matthew nodded as he sipped from his own cup. It was a nice day and the sun was shining. The 2 countries were outside, having tea. "Yeah, and without Alfred or Francis bothering us for once…. you should've seen what Alfred tried to do after my hockey game with Ivan." When he saw his former caretaker raise a bushy eyebrow at him, he explained. "Just when I was about to win against him, Alfred tried to run over to kiss me when I fell down and hurt myself on the ice.." As he mentioned the last part, Matthew gritted his teeth and muttered a few French swear words.

"Bloody American… did he hurt you, poppet?" Arthur looked at him, concerned as he went over to Matthew's side to check for any previous injuries.

The Canadian blushed in embarrassment. "I-It didn't hurt that much! I'm fine, really… Ivan won, though." He felt his maple rage increase a little so he drank more tea to calm down. Matthew reached for the small pot full of sugar when he made a face. "Arthur, there's no sugar in there." Then he peeked at the inside of the creamer and added, "No cream, either."

"Bloody hell, I knew I forgot something!" Arthur cried out in exaggeration. "I didn't know that I ran out of both items so quickly.." He put his head down on the table and made what sounded like a sobbing noise.

For a moment, Matthew felt sorry for his father-figure, but then had an idea. He took out a bottle of maple syrup and filled the creamer with the amber substance before pouring

"Here, try this. Maple syrup always taste better with tea." Matthew gestured to the maple syrup in the creamer, poured some on his tea, and took a sip. He licked his lips to prove that the combination of tea and maple syrup tasted good together. He then poured some on Arthur's tea cup, making the colour of the liquid into a warm red-golden brown.

Staring at the sudden change curiously, Arthur shakily raised his cup to drink the tea and-

"Bloody hell! I- I can't believe this!" The Brit exclaimed in surprise. "It's actually delicious!"

This pleased Matthew, who broke into a grin. "See? I told you! Maple syrup's like a natural sugar with melted thickness similar to cream."

"Ah, I see…. _Maybe_, _just maybe_, _maple syrup might make a good substitute for cream and sugar until I can run over to the store to buy some more_." Arthur thought to himself. He then opened the lid of the teapot, gesturing to the steaming tea inside. "Pour some syrup in there, will you?"

"Sure." Matthew transferred the creamer full of syrup into the teapot. As the maple syrup slowly trickled down to its rightful place, a sudden flapping noise was heard from the sky…

The noise grew louder and louder, as if a monster was coming over to terrorize the neighborhood. But monsters don't make that sound, unless if they had wings…

Now a shadow clouded most of the sun, forming the shape of a… _helicopter_? Matthew and Arthur looked up to see a huge black helicopter similar to the one seen with James Bond and Queen Elizabeth II at the London 2012 Summer Olympics about a month ago. Instead of the said pairing, however, a certain American was there instead…

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Arthur tried to yell from the noise.

"I don't know!" Matthew exclaimed.

A blinding flash had them in shock with astonishment, but it was hard to not get rid of it from their wide eyes as they heard a loud cry,

"I'M THE HERO~!- Oh wait, screw that. I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD~! KYAHHHH~!"

Meanwhile inside the helicopter, Alfred can't help but to laugh as he examined the photos he took with Kiku's camera. There were pictures of Arthur and his cute little Matthew having tea together while looking mortified at the helicopter overhead. If anyone can take a close look at the shadow up there, Alfred's shadow would be sticking out, doing a heroic pose while taking the pictures.

"Hey Francey-pants, check these out." He showed the camera to the other person in the helicopter. The other's deep blue eyes glowed with mischievous sparks, as if it was about to turn into a pervy look and he grinned a creepy grin. Lustful and sexy fantasies began to play in his head.

"Ohonononononon~! So this is where _mon Angleterre et Matthieu _went!"

"What are we gonna do with the pics, huh? Sell them for 2 grand?" Alfred demanded as he tucked his legs in.

"Well, I think-" Suddenly, the two countries heard spluttering noise as well as some wheezing and a few coughs. Then weight was pulled down on them and the sky looked as if it was falling down. "_Uh-oh_…."

"OH MY GOSH, WE'RE GONNA DIE~!" The American screamed in a not-so-manly way as he flailed his arms around. Francis did the same.

_CRASH_! Went the helicopter. Smoke came out and bits of metal and glass were scattered on the empty road. The neighbors rushed over to see what was going on, their eyes widening as they saw the entire scene as if a horror or action movie scene came straight to the neighborhood. Among the crowd came Arthur and Matthew, who looked shocked at this very scene, but grew even more shocked when they see who were _in _the damaged helicopter.

"Alfred? Francis? What is the meaning of this, you gits?" Arthur growled; he obviously wasn't amused.

"Uh…" The two blondes looked at each other before turning back towards the Brit. They had no idea how to explain.

"Hey Arthur, look what I found, eh!" Matthew called out, gesturing Arthur to come over to his side. Cradled on the Canadian's hands was an undamaged digital camera. The screen, however, was still showing one of Alfred's pics from a few minutes earlier. And it was clearer than glass and it was still there, permanently for the entire world to see. Arthur started to blush furiously, splutter up a few words, and then it happened…

"YOU BLOODY TWAT-FACED WANKERS! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" He chased Alfred and Francis all around the neighborhood, the 2 of them looked happy and scared at the same time. Every time they turn around to see an enraged Arthur, they would just sweatdrop and run away.

Matthew, on the other hand, just sighed and watched the entire scene despite the curiosity of the neighbors.

"Maple, why do these hosers have to ruin our day..?" He thought, eyeing the trio running around. If one had sensitive ears, you can hear them from far away. He sighed.

This will be a long, long day today.


End file.
